1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an IC card reader having a plurality of contact members adapted to become into contact with a plurality of contacts of an IC (Integrated Circuit) card and for transmitting and receiving data to and from a circuit in the IC card. In general, most of IC cards include a CPU (Central Processing Unit) or MPU (Micro-processing Unit or Micro-processor) and a memory (and a battery, if necessary) in a card-shaped supporting medium. The IC card applicable to the IC card reader of the present invention also incorporates an IC card including only a CPU or MPU, an IC card including only a memory, an IC card including an electronic circuit other than the CPU or MPU, and the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
IC cards are being highlighted as excellent cards in place of magnetic cards and as useful cards adapted to new application uses which cannot be realized by the conventional magnetic cards or the like. The IC card has exposed contacts on the surface of the card. On the other hand, an IC card reader has contact members. When the IC card is inserted into the IC card reader, the contact members come into contact with the contacts of the IC card, and the electronic circuit in the IC card is electrically connected with the electronic circuit in the IC card reader, so that data, commands, control signals, and the like can be transmitted and received between both electronic circuits.
In the IC card reader, the contact members are generally positioned at the inner backward positions behind the passageway to insert or take out the IC card. When the IC card is inserted into this passageway, the contact members are projected or advanced into the passageway so as to cross it. However, according to the advancing/returning mechanism of the contact members of the conventional IC card reader, when the IC card is inserted in the way to the rear operative position, the contact members start coming into contact with the surface of the IC card. When the IC card is further inserted, the contact members relatively slide on the IC card surface in the direction opposite to the inserting direction. When the IC card has reached a predetermined position, the contact members touch the contacts of the IC card. When pulling out the IC card, the operations opposite to the foregoing operations are executed.
Since the contact members slide along the IC card surface when the IC card is inserted and pulled out, there is a problem such that the gilded portions of the contact members, in particular, are abraded by the slide and the life is short. Particularly, since the contact members are made of a spring material or pressed by springs in order to keep the sure electrical connection with the contacts of the IC card, the frictional force upon sliding is large and the abrasion is very large. Since the contacting pressures with the contacts of the IC card change due to the abrasion of the contact members, a defective contact easily occurs.